Best Of Peel Vol 4
Show ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 4 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 Comments *Part of a continuing series of Peel highlights assembled by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *The first three tracks are from records brought back from Japan by Dean of Extreme Noise Terror. All formats appear to have alternate titles. *The tape contains the debut airing of an entire session, and most of the first part of the mixtape appears to come from the same show, 02 May 1990. *Later tracks have now been dated and interestingly the tracks from 10 May 1990 appear to have been recorded in reverse order. Sessions *Bone, one and only session. Recorded 1990-04-15, this broadcast 02 May 1990. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Gai: 'Liar (Flexi EP-Extermination/Blood Spit Knife)' 01 May 1990 *LSD: Jast Last (EP-Jast Last/Concrete Guerilla)' 01 May 1990 *Swankys: 'I'm A Punker (Flexi EP-Neo Damage)' (Kings World) 01 May 1990 *Bone: 'Amnesia Soup' (Peel Session) 02 May 1990 *''(JP: 'This is the time of the year when I have a lot of sympathy with women. Well, I have a lot of sympathy with women anyway, but particularly those people who wander around and get shouted at by blokes on building sites, although why they always cite building sites particularly, I don't know, because it seems to be fairly universal. I'm reminded that when women don't wear much by way of clothing, it may be, well, because it's more comfortable that way in this kind of weather. I say all this because I came into work in shorts this evening. It's quite an extraordinary thing because nobody had ever done it before. I know I look terrible in them, well, I look terrible in anything, but at the same time I quite clearly don't do it so that people will go mad with lust at the sight of me: and yet, every time people see me, they point and say, "Look at the state of that!", and you think, just because you're unattractive, there's no reason why you should be uncomfortable as well. I say this every year, but it really annoys me every time it happens. So for all of the people that have laughed at me this evening, I hope that tonight you sleep on a concrete bed, which just happens to be the title of this.')'' *Unsane: 'Concrete Bed (7 inch)' (Glitterhouse) 02 May 1990 *Lupo: 'Hell Or Heaven' (Low Spirit Recordings) 02 May 1990 *Bone: 'Bad Line To Lebanon' (Peel Session) 02 May 1990 *MC Shan: 'Time For Us To Defend Ourselves (12 inch)' (Cold Chillin') 02 May 1990 *Tinklers: 'Don't Put Your Finger In The Fan (LP-Casserole)' (Shimmy Disc) 02 May 1990 *Bone: '8 Legged Enemy' (Peel Session) 02 May 1990 *Dickless: 'Sweet Teeth (7 inch-Teriyaki Asthma Volume III)' (C/Z) 02 May 1990 *Bone: 'Cannibal Sunset' (Peel Session) 02 May 1990 *Skin Yard: 'Stranger (7 inch)' (Toxic Shock) 03 May 1990 *Lurkers: 'I Don't Need To Tell Her (7 inch)' (Beggars Banquet)'' John mentioned the previous night that he listened to a mixtape he made some 11 years ago and this was on it.'' *Babes In Toyland: 'Fleshcrawl (7 inch-Teriyaki Asthma Volume III)' (C/Z) 08 May 1990 *L7: 'Bloodstains (Agent Orange) (7 inch-Teriyaki Asthma Volume III)' (C/Z) 08 May 1990 *Long Cold Stare: Tongue-Tied (LP-Tired Eyes)' (Rise Above) 08 May 1990 *Cheap: 'Third Term (7 inch)' (Deltic) (apparently fronted by TV Smith of the Adverts) 09 May 1990 *Kings Of Oblivion: Underwater Food (LP-All This Madness)' (In Your Face) 09 May 1990 *Critical Rhythm Featuring Jango Thriller & Vandal: Eastern Breeze (LP-It Could Not Happen) (Nu Groove) 10 May 1990 *Lonely Moans: 'Jiggerwhack (LP-Lonely Moans)' (Tupelo) 10 May 1990 *Drudge: 'Brainwashed (Split LP with Agathocles)' (Deaf) 10 May 1990 *''(JP: (describing gig at ULU) 'It was extraordinarily hot. When people say, "It was just like a sauna", it actually was just like a sauna. I was drenched within seconds of going in there. It was rather embarrassing, because the couple in front of me were so deeply into each other that I thought it was only a matter of time before they started exchanging body fluids of one sort or another. I didn't really know quite where to look.')'' 10 May 1990 *Fudge Tunnel: 'No Money (12 inch-The Sweet Sound Of Excess)' (Pigboy) 10 May 1990 *Dickless: 'I'm A Man (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) 10 May 1990 *''(JP: 'You can't help but think that with any of them, anything along the lines of, "Hi, I'm John, I'm a Virgo, you chicks fancy a drink?" would get you a well-deserved kicking.')'' *Babes In Toyland: 'Swamp Pussy (LP-Spanking Machine)' (Twin Tone) 10 May 1990 *Tinklers: 'Simple Song Of Simple Faith (LP-Casserole)' (Shimmy Disc) 14 May 1990 *Dickless: 'Saddle Tramp (7 inch-B side of I'm A Man)' (Sub Pop) 14 May 1990 *Love Corporation: 'Palatial-Danny Rampling Remix Edit (7 inch)' (Creation) 14 May 1990 *''(JP: 'Now that Creation Records have discovered dance music, there's no holding them back....If I could be a couple of stone lighter by the mere application of thought, I should be a happy man.')'' *Bootbeast: 'Doris Day's Footsteps' (a treasurable wrong speed moment, which John describes as 'like Doris day singing') 14 May 1990 *Cows: 'Big Mickey (LP-Effete And Impudent Snobs)' (Amphetamine Reptile) 14 May 1990 *Drunk Tank: 'Hayride (7 inch)' (Radial) 16 May 1990 *Barkmarket: 'The Mirror (LP-The Easy Listening Record)' (Brake Out) 17 May 1990 (faded out) starts 1:27:24 File ;Name *best of peel vol 4 (with introductions) ;Length *01:30:39 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. *Many parts appear to be running extremely fast, judging by JP's voice. This can be corrected using Audacity or similar software. ;Available *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Unknown